zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Without a Firearm
Even in America, a good gun may be difficult to find. In large parts of Europe, it may be inconceivable. And in any part of the world, an overwhelming percentage of the population is uneducated on the subject of firearms. No substitute exists for practical instruction from a qualified rangemaster and hours at a range and experience servicing a firearm. In case of a zombie outbreak, without guns, alternate methods are: *'Kitchen knives': Not recommended, due to their length. This creates a hazard in confronting a zombie. To add to that danger, most people buy inexpensive knives and use them and almost never think about sharpening them. Because of this, knives often start out weak and wind up dull. It is possible to destroy a zombie that is facing away from you by inserting a knife in between the skull and first vertebrae or between any two vertebrae. Knives are a necessity for noncombat purposes, however. *'Fire extinguisher': It is theoretically possible to engage a fire extinguisher as a weapon, but it is unwieldy. Fluid on the surface will make an extinguisher too slippery to grip, so rain or blood could easily destroy the effectiveness of it as a weapon. *'Meat tenderizer hammer': Designed for lightly tapping meat on a kitchen table, it is a great choice if one intends to lightly tap meat on a kitchen table. *'Frying pans' typically have handles not designed for actual use beyond shifting sausages to the back burner. They are heavy. *'Wooden chair': A simple wooden chair is not really a weapon capable of killing a zombie, but people can underestimate the time tossing a heavy object at a zombie can buy them, so long as it is only one or two zombies, and not in cramped confines. *'Golf clubs': While they may seem like good makeshift clubs, they are not very strong and they can bend easily when used to attack zombies. It can be used until something stronger can be found, but should be avoided as a primary weapon. *The machete: is a wonderful tool and blade. It can be used for cutting, opening and breaking a lot of things, including zombie spinal cords, firewood, rope, cans of food (if sanitary), windows, doors, stairs, and can be used, if sharp and clean, to clean wild game. This weapon is as close to a sword as one can reasonably expect, and a cheap sword is always inferior to even a poor machete. *An axe:'''Arguably the next best thing to a machete, the axe can be used to chop down things of the wooden variety (as intended), such as doors, barricades, and chopping down trees for firewood. The only problem with the ax is that it could hypothetically get stuck in a zombie's head. *The '''shovel: The shovel, even unsharpened, proves to be quite effective against zombies because even a moderate swing focused on the edge of the blade will produce amplified effects. A shovel can also be used to hold back assailants at a choke point. shovels, because of length and weight, typically have a long recovery time and may prove more of a hindrance in small, confines or against a group of zombies. *A crowbar: Because of a lack of edges, a crowbar never dulls. Becuase of heavy steel construction, a crowbar never breaks. Because of the shape, a crowbar is useful in prying, climbing, poking, hitting, and braining. Crowbars can be used to gain entry to otherwise unreachable places, such as those ladders that don't quite reach the ground and fire escapes. *'Baseball Bat': Wooden bats are prone to splintering and breaking after a few neutralisations, while aluminum is prone to denting after a few dozen hits. Not recommended to much, especially as a secondary weapon as they would prove cumbersome for such a small use. *'Hurley': Plentiful in Ireland, recommended secondary weapon. Prone to splintering, though reported to be more reliable than a baseball bat. *'Toilet Tank Lid' As it is made of fragile ceramic or porcelain, toilet tank lids should not be used unless nothing else is available. Category:Survival